1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to Dengue chimeric viruses of high genetic stability which are thus less prone to revert to a non-attenuated phenotype. In these dengue chimeric viruses, the NS5 sequence, which encodes polymerase, has been replaced by the corresponding NS5 sequence of a Yellow Fever virus.
2. Summary of the Related Art
Dengue disease is the second most important tropical infectious disease after malaria, with over half of the world's population (2.5 billion) living in areas at risk for epidemic transmission. An estimated 50 to 100 million cases of Dengue, 500,000 hospitalised DHF patients and 25,000 deaths occur each year. Dengue is endemic in Asia, the Pacific, Africa, Latin America, and the Caribbean.
Dengue haemorrhagic fever (DHF) is a severe febrile disease characterised by abnormalities of homeostasis and increased vascular permeability that can lead to hypovolemia and hypotension (Dengue shock syndrome, DSS) often complicated by severe internal bleeding. The case fatality rate of DHF can be as high as 10% without therapy, but below 1% in most centres with therapeutic experience (WHO Technical Guide, 1986).
Dengue diseases are caused by four closely related, but antigenically distinct, virus serologic types (Gubler, 1988; Kautner et al., 1997; Rigau-Pérez et al., 1998; Vaughn et al., 1997), of the genus Flavivirus (Gubler, 1988). Infection with a Dengue virus serotype can produce a spectrum of clinical illnesses ranging from a non-specific viral syndrome to severe, fatal haemorrhagic disease. The incubation period of Dengue fever (DF) after the mosquito bite averages 4 days (range 3-14 days). DF is characterised by biphasic fever, headache, pain in various parts of the body, prostration, rash, lymphadenopathy and leukopenia (Kautner et al., 1997; Rigau-Pérez et al., 1998). The viremic period is the same as of febrile illness (Vaughn et al., 1997). Recovery from DF is usually complete in 7 to 10 days but prolonged asthenia is common. Leukocytes and platelets counts decreases are frequent.
The viruses are maintained in a cycle that involves humans and Aedes aegypti, a domestic, day-biting mosquito that prefers to feed on humans. Human infection is initiated by the injection of virus during blood feeding by an infected Aedes aegypti mosquito. Salivary virus is deposited mainly in the extravascular tissues. The primary cell subset infected after inoculation is dendritic cells, which subsequently migrate to draining lymph nodes (Wu et al., 2000). After initial replication in the skin and draining lymph nodes, virus appears in the blood during the acute febrile phase, generally for 3 to 5 days.
Monocytes and macrophages are with dendritic cells among the primary target of dengue virus. Protection against homotypic reinfection is complete and probably lifelong, but cross-protection between dengue types lasts less than 12 weeks (Sabin, 1952). Consequently a subject can experience a second infection with a different serotype. A second dengue infection is a theoretical risk factor of developing severe dengue disease. However, DHF is multifactorial including: the strain of the virus involved, as well as the age, immune status, and genetic predisposition of the patient. Two factors play a major role in the occurrence of DHF: a rapid viral replication with high viremia (the severity of the disease being related to the level of viremia (Vaughn et al., 2000) and an important inflammatory response with release of high levels of inflammatory mediators (Rothman and Ennis, 1999).
There is no specific treatment against Dengue diseases. The management of DF is supportive with bed rest, control of fever and pain with antipyretics and analgesics, and adequate fluid intake. The treatment of DHF needs correction of fluid loss, replacement of coagulation factors, and infusion of heparin.
Preventive measures presently rely on vector control and personal protection measures, which are difficult to enforce and expensive. No vaccine against Dengue is currently registered. Since the 4 serotypes of dengue are circulating worldwide and since they are reported to be involved in cases of DHF, vaccination should ideally confer protection against all 4 dengue virus serotypes.
Live attenuated vaccines (LAVs), which reproduce natural immunity, have been used for the development of vaccines against many diseases. The advantages of live-attenuated virus vaccines are their capacity of replication and induction of both humoral and cellular immune responses. In addition, the immune response induced by a whole virion vaccine against the different components of the virus (structural and non-structural proteins) reproduced those induced by natural infection.
A dengue vaccine project was initiated in Thailand at the Centre for Vaccine Development, Institute of Sciences and Technology for Development Mahidol University. Candidate live-attenuated vaccines were successfully developed, at a laboratory scale, for dengue serotypes 1 to 4. These vaccines have been tested as monovalent (single serotype), bivalent (two serotypes), trivalent (three serotypes), and tetravalent (all four serotypes) vaccines in That volunteers. Those vaccines were found to be safe and immunogenic in children and in adults (Gubler, 1997). However, these LAV strains correspond to heterogeneous populations and represent a risk due to a potential in vitro or in vivo selection of one of the strain present in the composition. Indeed, dengue viruses are prone to generate mutations and genetic variations during their replication process.
Pugachev et al. (2004) have recently published that the polymerase encoded by the NS5 gene of the Yellow Fever virus is characterized by a greater fidelity as compared to other flaviviruses.